Sombre Destin
by joelle-sama
Summary: Et si elle avait épousé un homme complètement différent et se serait vue propulsée dans un univers parallèle, un futur alternatif sombre...?
1. La nuance originale

**Sombre Destin**

_Le titre vient de ma petite passion pour la saga su Terminator. _

_Les personnages ne sont pas nommés dans cette fic, mais vous vous doutez bien de qui il peut s'agir..._

Il avait toujours été un homme qui planifiait tout.

Il était plutôt jeune quand tout avait commencé. Dès qu'il avait su que le roi Henri avait eu un fils, et que ce futur roi avait un frère jumeau qui allait être élevé et éduqué en secret, un plan astucieux et machiavélique s'était formé dans son esprit. Il suffisait d'être patient. Très patient. La patience, c'était l'as de ce jeu audacieux. Comment un schéma aussi sombre avait-il pu prendre vie dans une tête aussi juvénile?…il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Était-ce pour avoir été témoin de toutes ces injustices, ces massacres entre protestants et catholiques? D'avoir vu sa famille se briser à cause de ces mêmes troubles? Il s'était maintes fois posé la question. Il en était parvenu à cette réponse : il était naturellement mauvais.

Il avait laissé passer plusieurs années, constamment à se demander quand serait le meilleur moment pour mettre Philippe sur le trône. Il en avait eu une première envie lorsque Ravaillac avait frappé, mais la régence de la reine Marie l'en avait empêché. Il fallait attendre que le jeune Louis soit assez mature pour lui retirer sa couronne et la mettre sur une autre tête. Et de préférence sans que la reine-mère ne soit présente. L'exil de la grosse Médicis avait réalimenté ses espoirs : Louis prenait donc des forces! Car l'échange des jumeaux devait passer inaperçu. S'il mettait un Philippe fort sur le trône, au lieu d'un faible Louis, on remarquerait tout de suite la substitution. Il fallait donc non seulement que les deux protagonistes soient semblables physiquement, mais aussi qu'ils montrent tous deux une personnalité similaire.

Les jumeaux avaient vingt-quatre ans quand une occasion idéale survint enfin. Avec l'aide de précieux alliés, la phase finale du complot avait été déclenchée. De nombreux soupçons avaient été murmurés lorsque la reine Anne, le cardinal de Richelieu et même le capitaine des mousquetaires avaient tour à tour été écartés. Finalement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et les voix plus têtues avaient brutalement été réduites au silence éternel. Tréville s'était retiré sur ses terres de Gascogne, en disgrâce. Richelieu purgeait toujours sa peine à la Bastille, étant accusé d'avoir détourné des fonds publics. Anne avait été répudiée sous prétexte d'infertilité. Enfin, le roi Louis, caché sous un masque métallique, avait été exécuté tel un brigand. Philippe portait maintenant la couronne et on avait mis à ses côtés une princesse suédoise qui rapidement avait rempli son rôle procréateur; à peine cinq mois après le mariage, un bébé avait été annoncé. Six autre mois plus tard, un fils naissait.

Philippe était naïf. Il avait toujours été facile de lui mentir et de lui faire croire ce qu'il voulait bien lui faire croire : qu'on le mettait à la tête du pays pour qu'il reprenne sa place légitime et pour qu'il remplisse son devoir envers sa patrie. Il était fier du rôle qu'il remplissait : tout allait si bien!

La reine Anne chassée, le pays n'avait plus de raison de maintenir de bonnes relations avec l'Espagne. La France, forte des armées prêtées par roi Gustave-Adolphe de Suède, avait repoussé ses frontières à l'est en annexant les Pays-Bas espagnols, le duché de Lorraine et la Franche-Comté : Metz et Strasbourg étaient maintenant sous domination française! Au sud, le Roussillon avait aussi été repris. La frontière avec la Catalogne avait été fortifiée. On n'osait même plus traverser les Pyrénées clandestinement.

Même de l'autre côté du grand océan, les choses avaient évoluées à leur plus grand avantage. Dans le nord de Nouvelle-France, ils avaient mis en place de lucratifs postes de traite de fourrures avec les populations indigènes. Les colons, eux, s'établissaient un peu plus au sud, là où le climat était plus clément. Pour les affaires commerciales, ils avaient plutôt misé sur les plantations de cacao et de canne à sucre des colonies antillaises. Le « chocolat » était le nouveau mot sur toutes les lèvres et la France en détenait le quasi monopole. Même chose pour le « rhum », ce nouvel alcool beaucoup moins rustique et amère que l'eau-de-vie.

Enfin, comble de la victoire, les troubles entre protestants et catholiques avaient cessé. La liberté de culte avait été promulguée et tout crime religieux était sévèrement puni. Les partisans des deux camps ne s'aimaient pas dans l'amour du même Dieu et du même Christ qu'ils priaient, mais ils avaient au moins arrêté de s'entre-tuer. Les guerres civiles n'apportaient jamais rien de bon. Louis avait été un sot de ne pas poursuivre l'œuvre de son père.

Une génération. Une seule. C'était le prix de la patience. Le pays était prospère. Les paysans se révoltaient de moins en moins. La noblesse et le clergé avaient été mis au pas : le centre de la France, ce n'était plus eux, mais le roi. Et juste derrière le roi, dans son ombre, il était là. _Toujours là_.

Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il poursuivait en faisant tout cela. La richesse? Il avait toujours eu une vie plus qu'aisée. La gloire? Il ne pourrait jamais être glorifié en restant dans le secret. Et s'il en sortait, tout s'écroulerait. C'était donc pour le pouvoir : en contrôlant le roi, il contrôlait tout. Il pouvait tout planifier. Il pouvait tout savoir. Il pouvait tout avoir.

Il s'était souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé si, _cette nuit-là_, les choses avaient tourné différemment. Si l'autre avait eu le dessus et lui avait passé son épée au travers le corps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette interrogation venait incessamment le tarabuster alors que la réponse était fort simple : il serait mort. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Son plan aurait échoué, et puisque « les morts ne savaient rien », il n'y avait rien à savoir sur le présent alternatif dans lequel le pays serait plongé dans son absence. C'aurait sans doute été le chaos, mais il n'en avait cure : il n'aurait pas été là pour le savoir.

Une faible plainte le tira hors de ses réflexions. Il tourna la tête vers la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, son épouse.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » questionna-t-il sur un ton détaché.

« J'ai mal… ». Elle respirait difficilement, en proie à des douleurs.

Il se plaça derrière elle pour masser son énorme abdomen. Le geste, qui aurait pu paraître comme une délicate attention aux yeux d'un observateur externe, était toutefois dénué de tendresse. Il n'y avait que deux mains intéressées qui manipulaient un trésor matériel, un bien échangeable.

« Il faut que ce soit une fille... » dit-il en parlant du bébé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du ventre. Il la marierait au fils que Philippe avait eu l'année précédente. Le petit Dauphin jouissait d'une santé de fer et, en sa présence constante dans l'entourage royal, d'un garde du corps à toutes épreuves. Quand leur fille serait proclamée Dauphine à son tour, il suffirait de se débarrasser de la reine, et leur héritière, devenue souveraine, lui donnerait encore plus de contrôle, plus de pouvoir…. On accorderait à Philippe des maîtresses pour qu'il continue à batifoler sans conséquences ou on l'enverrait _ad patres_ s'il était trop gênant, s'il se mettait à être soupçonneux, à poser des questions… Il contrôlerait sa fille. Il contrôlerait le futur roi. Il contrôlerait tout.

Investir à long terme, c'avait toujours été sa force.

« La naissance est prévue pour bientôt…je ne suis pas en condition d'assister à cette réception… » souffla-t-elle.

Quelle geignarde! C'était évident, que le moment était mal choisi! Mais avec tous ces autres princes étrangers présents, mieux valait s'assurer que Philippe annonce officiellement la future alliance entre son héritier et la sienne. Il était l'ultime favori, un ministre tout-puissant, un grand-maréchal, il accumulait les titres de noblesse, il manipulait la police, il avait son immense réseau d'espions, il était maître d'innombrables cercles secrets...mais il voulait plus! Allait-il ralentir sa course à cause d'elle? Jamais.

« Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. Ressaisis-toi,» lui ordonna-t-il.

« Oui… » répondit-elle faiblement en baissant la tête.

Voilà une bonne épouse. En plein le genre de femme qu'il affectionnait : docile, soumise, remplie de crainte à son égard...

Un valet s'approcha d'eux. « Je vous annonce, monseigneur? »

« Oui, » fit l'homme alors qu'un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Il attrapa rudement le bras de sa femme et la força à marcher à ses côtés tandis que le serviteur ouvrait les portes de la salle de bal et prenait la parole.

...

Sa vie avait changé du jour au lendemain.

Tout avait bifurqué brusquement le lendemain de cette nuit fatidique….c'était il y a sept ans.

Dans l'insouciance totale, ses jeunes années s'étaient écoulées sans douleurs. Elle avait dix-sept ans lorsqu'elle s'était mariée. Puis, d'abord doucement, ensuite à une vitesse exponentielle, tout s'était écroulé.

Elle n'aurait jamais du épouser cet homme. Sa famille avait été charmée par cet inconnu. Il était beau, il avait de belles manières, il semblait riche. Le mariage avait été planifié rapidement, comme s'il était pressé. Pressé d'en finir; pressé de partir; pressé de passer à autre chose. S'il avait été tendre et courtois au tout début, leur relation avait vite dégénéré et la présente situation était tout à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait été au commencement. Après la noce, il l'avait isolée de son oncle, de sa tante, de ses amies. Elle n'avait plus personne à qui parler ou se confier. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir sans qu'il ne soit présent. Elle n'avait plus le droit de chevaucher en forêt. Elle n'avait même pas la permission de se confesser. Il avait bien trop peur qu'elle révèle son plan, qu'elle parle de l'existence de Philippe, qu'elle le trahisse. Elle était seule. Complètement seule.

Au contraire: il était là. _Toujours là._ A l'accompagner partout où elle allait, à dicter ses paroles, chorégraphier ses moindres geste...Si elle dérogeait, elle était punie. _Une gifle bien placée remet les idées en ordre_, l'avait-elle souvent entendu la narguer.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi une autre femme? Une femme qui aurait été plus comme lui, qui aurait voulu de cette vie? Qui aurait été plus forte, qui lui aurait tenu tête, et non elle, jeune provinciale un peu libérale certes, mais clairement pas assez futée face à un homme tel que lui. Pas assez brave pour lui dire non. Pas assez courageuse pour le fuir et partir loin, très loin de lui. Pas assez résolue pour se passer la corde au cou….

Et pourtant!

Combien de fois avait-elle pressé la pointe de la lame d'une dague au milieu de sa poitrine? Les mains tremblantes, les yeux fermés, les joues inondées de larmes…il n'y avait eu qu'un mouvement à faire! Un geste ultime, fatal, létal, mais qui l'aurait enfin délivrée de cet enfer!

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une épouse? Elle frotta son énorme ventre en grimaçant. La réponse se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa matrice: il voulait des enfants. Il ne désirait pas nécessairement être père, il voulait seulement avoir des héritiers pour poursuivre son oeuvre. Dans d'énormes souffrances auxquelles il n'avait pas accordé d'importance, elle lui avait déjà donné deux garçons. Contre l'avis du médecin, il l'avait à nouveau engrossée. Il espérait maintenant qu'ils aient une fille. Par chance leurs fils n'étaient pas témoins de la loque humaine qu'elle était devenue; leurs cerveaux lavés par leur père, l'auraient-ils seulement remarqué? Auraient-ils pris sa défense? Leur géniteur les avait envoyé s'instruire auprès d'un précepteur étranger. Sans doute craignait-il qu'elle leur parle du secret et que, dans leur insouciance enfantine, ils le répètent à tous vents. Il en serait sans doute de même pour leur fille lorsque celle-ci aura été sevrée. Sevrée de qui? Même pas d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas nourri elle-même ses propres enfants; une nourrice avait été engagée. L'allaitement, avait-il argué, empêchait la fertilité. Elle était réduite à un rôle de procréation. Un utérus sur jambes. Une mère porteuse.

« Il faut que ce soit une fille, » avait-il dit à plusieurs reprises. « Le fils de Philippe vient d'avoir un an. Je la marierai avec le Dauphin. » La notion du « nous » n'existait pas. Ce ne sera jamais _NOUS marierons NOTRE fille. _C'était ses enfants à lui.

Il était inutile de s'attacher à ce bébé : il lui serait enlevé comme les deux autres. Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs. Même sa dignité était gardée en otage.

Elle posa discrètement ses yeux sur lui. Tout avait été planifié dès le début…Subtiliser le roi Louis à son jumeau. Philippe sur le trône, il suffisait de le contrôler dans l'ombre et s'assurer de privilèges collatéraux. Ils étaient les favoris du « roi » et bénéficiaient ainsi de privilèges, de titres, de richesses inégalés. Elle ne se doutait pas que c'était malhonnête… mais mis à part les prérogatives dont ils bénéficiaient, il n'y avait rien de mal. Le roi Louis avait été un si mauvais souverain… la gestion des décisions du royaume, entièrement inspirées par son mari, avait porté le pays au sein d'une ère très prospère. Les troubles avec les protestants avaient été calmés. Les relations avec les royaumes voisins étaient bonnes. Les coffres de la France débordaient! Alors pourquoi ses entrailles et sa poitrine se serraient-ils de malaise à chaque fois qu'elle s'interrogeait sur les actions et la présence de son époux à la Cour?

Elle ne put retenir la plainte qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas encore les vraies contractions, mais c'était tout de même douloureux. Elle appréhendait l'accouchement qui aurait bientôt lieu. Y survivrait-elle?

« Qu'y a-t-il? » questionna froidement l'homme à ses côtés.

Elle frotta son ventre de plus belle et risqua une réponse: « J'ai mal… »

A la grimace hautaine qu'il fit, même s'il ne dit rien, elle sut qu'il la dénigrait.

Il se dirigea derrière elle pour la masser. Le geste, au lieu de la détendre, la fit se crisper. Elle aurait voulu le repousser. Ses touchés l'affolaient toujours terriblement car ils n'étaient qu'une autre de ses manières d'affirmer sur elle sa mainmise, son pouvoir…son contrôle. Ce n'était pas différent dans l'intimité: le 'devoir conjugal' n'était qu'une expression pour cacher la véritable nature de l'acte qu'il perpétrait en la violant. Elle était à lui et elle était sa chose. Même si elle s'en plaignait, même si elle arrivait à parler à quelqu'un, l'Église et la société ne désapprouverait jamais l'autorité du mari sur l'épouse. _Elle était à lui et elle était sa chose_

« Il faut que ce soit une fille.. » répéta-t-il.

Encore cette rengaine….Ce bébé, si c'était une fille, bien entendu... Des sueurs froides parcoururent son dos. Et si c'était encore un fils? Quelle serait sa réaction? Lui faudrait-il subir une nouvelle grossesse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit comblé? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se vide de son sang?

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller à cette réception dans sa condition. Il n'y avait plus qu'une semaine ou deux avant la naissance prévue. Timidement, elle lui en fit la remarque. Le regard désapprobateur qu'il lui jeta lui rappela péniblement qu'elle aurait du se taire. Encore.

« Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. Ressaisis-toi!»

« Oui, » abdiqua-t-elle, n'osant pas le contrarier d'avantage. Elle devait se taire et ne pas pleurer. Pleurer, ça le rendait encore plus furieux. Les colères de son époux étaient toujours terribles et se terminaient souvent avec une nouvelle ecchymose sur ses bras, tandis qu'elle tentait de se protéger le visage. Elle retint ses larmes, même si elle se sentait affreusement esseulée et qu'elle aurait voulu se réfugier dans la première paire de bras venus. Mais elle avait peur. Elle avait _si peur_...si peur de cet homme… Elle ne l'appelait même plus par son prénom; C'était toujours « Monsieur », dit sur un ton si soumis que c'aurait pu être « Maître ».

Un valet s'approcha d'eux. « Je vous annonce, monseigneur? »

« Oui, » fit l'homme alors que le sourire malicieux qui se glissa sur ses lèvres la glaça d'angoisse.

Il attrapa son bras femme et la força à marcher à ses côtés tandis que le serviteur ouvrait les portes de la salle de bal et prenait la parole.

« Son Excellence le Grand Maréchal de France, premier ministre du royaume, Monsieur François de Monsorot, et son épouse Madame de Montsorot… »


	2. Une nuance plus claire

_Une nuance un peu plus claire..._

_Yael92 n'en avait pas assez et elle a préféré réécrire le OS avec une Renée un peu plus forte et un François plus complice... J'adore! Merci Yael!_

Il avait toujours été un homme qui planifiait tout.

Il était plutôt jeune quand tout avait commencé. Dès qu'il avait su que le roi Henri avait eu un fils, et que ce futur roi avait un frère jumeau qui allait être élevé et éduqué en secret, un plan astucieux et machiavélique s'était formé dans son esprit. Il suffisait d'être patient. Très patient. La patience, c'était l'as de ce jeu audacieux. Comment un schéma aussi sombre avait-il pu prendre vie dans une tête aussi juvénile ?… Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Était-ce pour avoir été témoin de toutes ces injustices, ces massacres entre protestants et catholiques ? D'avoir vu sa famille se briser à cause de ces mêmes troubles ? Il s'était maintes fois posé la question. Il en était parvenu à cette réponse : il était naturellement mauvais. Pendant des années, il avait même cru être incapable du moindre sentiment, de la moindre émotion… C'était bien le seul domaine où il s'était jamais leurré, mais il était heureux d'avoir été brutalement détrompé.

Il avait laissé passer plusieurs années, constamment à se demander quand serait le meilleur moment pour mettre Philippe sur le trône. Il en avait eu une première envie lorsque Ravaillac avait frappé, mais la régence de la reine Marie l'en avait empêché. Il fallait attendre que le jeune Louis soit assez mature pour lui retirer sa couronne et la mettre sur une autre tête. Et de préférence sans que la reine mère ne soit présente. L'exil de la grosse Médicis avait réalimenté ses espoirs : Louis prenait donc des forces ! Car l'échange des jumeaux devait passer inaperçu. S'il mettait un Philippe fort sur le trône, au lieu d'un faible Louis, on remarquerait tout de suite la substitution. Il fallait donc non seulement que les deux protagonistes soient semblables physiquement, mais aussi qu'ils montrent tous deux une personnalité similaire.

Les jumeaux avaient vingt-quatre ans quand une occasion idéale survint enfin. Avec l'aide de précieux alliés, la phase finale du complot avait été déclenchée. De nombreux soupçons avaient été murmurés lorsque la reine Anne, le cardinal de Richelieu et même le capitaine des mousquetaires avaient tour à tour été écartés. Finalement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et les voix plus têtues avaient brutalement été réduites au silence éternel. Tréville s'était retiré sur ses terres de Gascogne, en disgrâce. Richelieu purgeait toujours sa peine à la Bastille, étant accusé d'avoir détourné des fonds publics. Anne avait été répudiée sous prétexte d'infertilité. Enfin, le roi Louis, caché sous un masque métallique, avait été exécuté tel un brigand. Philippe portait maintenant la couronne et on avait mis à ses côtés une princesse suédoise qui rapidement avait rempli son rôle procréateur ; à peine cinq mois après le mariage, un bébé avait été annoncé. Six autres mois plus tard, un fils naissait.

Philippe était naïf. Il avait toujours été facile de lui mentir et de lui faire croire ce qu'il voulait bien lui faire croire : qu'on le mettait à la tête du pays pour qu'il reprenne sa place légitime et pour qu'il remplisse son devoir envers sa patrie. Il était fier du rôle qu'il remplissait : tout allait si bien !

La reine Anne chassée, le pays n'avait plus de raison de maintenir de bonnes relations avec l'Espagne. La France, forte des armées prêtées par roi Gustave-Adolphe de Suède, avait repoussé ses frontières à l'est en annexant les Pays-Bas espagnols, le duché de Lorraine et la Franche-Comté : Metz et Strasbourg étaient maintenant sous domination française ! Au sud, le Roussillon avait aussi été repris. La frontière avec la Catalogne avait été fortifiée. On n'osait même plus traverser les Pyrénées clandestinement.

Même de l'autre côté du grand océan, les choses avaient évolué à leur plus grand avantage. Dans le nord de Nouvelle-France, ils avaient mis en place de lucratifs postes de traite de fourrures avec les populations indigènes. Les colons, eux, s'établissaient un peu plus au sud, là où le climat était plus clément. Pour les affaires commerciales, ils avaient plutôt misé sur les plantations de cacao et de canne à sucre des colonies antillaises. Le « chocolat » était le nouveau mot sur toutes les lèvres et la France en détenait le quasi-monopole. Même chose pour le « rhum », ce nouvel alcool beaucoup moins rustique et amère que l'eau-de-vie.

Enfin, comble de la victoire, les troubles entre protestants et catholiques avaient cessé. La liberté de culte avait été promulguée et tout crime religieux était sévèrement puni. Les partisans des deux camps ne s'aimaient pas dans l'amour du même Dieu et du même Christ qu'ils priaient, mais ils avaient au moins arrêté de s'entre-tuer. Les guerres civiles n'apportaient jamais rien de bon. Louis avait été un sot de ne pas poursuivre l'œuvre de son père.

Une génération. Une seule. C'était le prix de la patience. Le pays était prospère. Les paysans se révoltaient de moins en moins. La noblesse et le clergé avaient été mis au pas : le centre de la France, ce n'était plus eux, mais le roi. Et juste derrière le roi, dans son ombre, il était là. _Toujours là._

Il se demandait ce qu'il poursuivait en faisant tout cela. La richesse ? Il avait toujours eu une vie plus qu'aisée. La gloire ? Il ne pourrait jamais être glorifié en restant dans le secret. Et s'il en sortait, tout s'écroulerait. C'était donc pour le pouvoir : en contrôlant le roi, il contrôlait tout. Il pouvait tout planifier. Il pouvait tout savoir. Il pouvait tout avoir.

Il s'était souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé si, _cette nuit-là_, les choses avaient tourné différemment. Si l'autre avait eu le dessus et lui avait passé son épée au travers le corps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette interrogation venait incessamment le tarabuster alors que la réponse était fort simple : il serait mort. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Son plan aurait échoué, et puisque « les morts ne savaient rien », il n'y avait rien à savoir sur le présent alternatif dans lequel le pays serait plongé dans son absence. Ç'aurait sans doute été le chaos, mais il n'en avait cure : il n'aurait pas été là pour le savoir.

Un faible gémissement le tira hors de ses réflexions. Il tourna la tête vers la femme allongée à ses côtés, _son épouse_… Sans elle, tout aurait peut-être été différent. La première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait su que rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas s'unir à une femme avant d'avoir mené sa mission jusqu'au bout. Ce secret était bien trop dangereux pour être partagé ! Avant de la connaître, il n'avait pas grand respect pour le sexe faible, mais il savait qu'un grain de sable suffisait à compromettre le plus parfait des desseins… Il n'avait jamais prévu de tomber amoureux. Pour la première et seule fois de sa vie, il avait aimé un autre être humain. Son esprit si habile et calculateur ne pouvait se résoudre à renoncer à cette fille… Alors il s'était convaincu que cela ne porterait pas à conséquence. Renée était si jeune et si ignorante du monde. Il pourrait modeler son esprit comme il l'avait fait avec Philippe. D'autant, elle était follement amoureuse de lui… autant qu'il l'était d'elle sans oser complètement se l'avouer tant une telle faiblesse le rebutait.

Il en avait d'abord fait sa maîtresse. Elle était vierge et de bonne lignée, mais orpheline et plutôt livrée à elle-même par un oncle et une tante peu intéressés par cette nièce indocile. Oh, ils avaient bien essayé d'en faire une jeune fille sage. Mais Renée se moquait de leurs sermons et les rossées qu'elle recevait de sa tante ne faisaient qu'attiser sa révolte et son esprit frondeur. Elle fuyait par la moindre fenêtre non verrouillée, escaladant des arbres sans se soucier de l'état de sa mise, pour le rejoindre.

S'il avait espéré que ses sentiments pour elle s'apaisent après qu'il ait pris possession de son corps, il avait très vite dû admettre qu'il n'en était rien. Le désir qu'il avait d'elle était tout bonnement inextinguible ! Il lui faisait encore l'amour quand, durant cette nuit d'orage, des brigands avaient forcé les portes de sa demeure. Il avait juste eu le temps de se jeter sur ses vêtements et d'attraper son épée que retentissait déjà le cri de la nourrice de Philippe. Il aurait presque pu s'en réjouir, ayant de toute façon l'intention de se débarrasser de cette vieille inutile qui pourrait, à terme, compromettre son plan. Sauf qu'il avait peur pour Renée… Pour la première fois, il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un… C'était tout bonnement terrifiant !

« Ne bougez pas ! avait-il ordonné avant d'accourir au-devant de ses assaillants. »

Ils étaient nombreux… Il avait vraiment craint de ne pouvoir y faire face… Il avait failli mourir cette nuit-là… Un coup de feu avait retenti, écrasant le grondement du tonnerre, et l'homme au masque de fer s'était écroulé sur le sol. Ses hommes n'avaient pas demandé leur reste et avaient fui comme les rats qu'ils étaient, laissant un François ébahi devant la vision qui se dessinait devant lui. À demi-nue, les cheveux en bataille tombant sur ses épaules, un mousquet fumant à la main, la femme qui se détachait dans la lumière des éclairs ressemblait à quelque déesse païenne… Le plus frappant était la froide indifférence de ses traits. Elle avait tué un homme et ne semblait pas le moins du monde choquée… Et elle ne l'était pas, lui avait-elle révélé plus tard. Pour lui, elle en tuerait cent autres sans sourciller… _Sa femme_. Il l'avait épousée dès la semaine suivante et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? questionna-t-il sur un ton qui aurait pu paraître détaché à un observateur extérieur, mais elle le connaissait assez pour percevoir l'inquiétude qu'il dissimulait.

Il se plaça derrière elle pour masser son énorme abdomen. Elle se trouvait affreuse ainsi. Pour lui, elle était toujours magnifique.

\- Il faut que ce soit une fille... dit-elle en parlant du bébé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du ventre.

Il la marierait au fils que Philippe avait eu l'année précédente. Le petit Dauphin jouissait d'une santé de fer et, en sa présence constante dans l'entourage royal, d'un garde du corps à toute épreuve. Quand leur fille serait proclamée Dauphine à son tour, il suffirait de se débarrasser de la reine, et leur héritière, devenue souveraine, leur donnerait encore plus de contrôle, plus de pouvoir…. On accorderait à Philippe des maîtresses pour qu'il continue à batifoler sans conséquence ou on l'enverrait ad patres s'il était trop gênant, s'il se mettait à être soupçonneux, à poser des questions… Ils contrôleraient leur fille. Ils contrôleraient le futur roi. Ils contrôleraient tout.

Investir à long terme, ç'avait toujours été sa force. Et Renée était prête à offrir son ventre à l'accomplissement de l'œuvre de son mari. Elle était de ces femmes prêtes à tout par amour. Elle lui avait offert son corps, son âme, son intelligence et était même prête à lui donner sa vie.

\- La naissance est prévue pour bientôt… Es-tu en condition d'assister à cette réception ? souffla-t-il.

Le moment était mal choisi. Avec tous ces autres princes étrangers présents, mieux valait s'assurer que Philippe annonce officiellement la future alliance entre son héritier et la sienne. Il était l'ultime favori, un ministre tout-puissant, un grand-maréchal, il accumulait les titres de noblesse, il manipulait la police, il avait son immense réseau d'espions, il était maître d'innombrables cercles secrets... et il voulait plus ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre en danger la santé de sa femme.

\- Tu sais pourquoi nous devons y aller aujourd'hui ! déclara-t-elle en remettant sa chemise. Allez, aide-moi à m'habiller, je n'y arriverai pas seule !

Cet air fier et volontaire ! S'ils n'avaient été déjà en retard, il aurait pu lui refaire aussitôt l'amour tant elle le rendait fou. Elle avait complètement épousé son dessein. Elle était son meilleur soutien… Sa partenaire dans le crime et dans la course au pouvoir.

Elle était impériale quand elle arriva à son bras aux portes du palais… Si sa grossesse très avancée la faisait certainement souffrir, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. _Elle mériterait d'être reine_, songea-t-il.

Un valet s'approcha d'eux. « Je vous annonce, monseigneur ? »

« Oui, » fit l'homme.

Il échangeait un sourire malicieux avec sa femme tandis que le serviteur ouvrait les portes de la salle de bal et prenait la parole.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sa vie avait changé du jour au lendemain.

Tout avait bifurqué brusquement cette nuit fatidique… c'était il y a sept ans.

Dans l'ignorance totale, ses jeunes années s'étaient écoulées sans douleur, mais dans un brouillard morne et sans intérêt. Elle était indifférente aux gens et aux choses. Elle n'aimait rien tant que de se galoper seule dans la campagne… Et elle l'avait rencontré. Dès le premier instant, elle avait su qu'elle ne vivrait plus que pour cet homme.

Selon sa famille, elle n'aurait jamais dû épouser cet homme. Il était beau, il avait de belles manières, il semblait riche. Il était absolument charmant, mais personne ne savait réellement d'où il venait. Enfermé dans son manoir, il ne se mêlait pas à la noblesse locale. Et surtout, comble d'horreur pour sa bigote de tante, il n'évoquait jamais une éventuelle union. Elle s'était offerte à lui sans rien attendre en retour. Elle savait qu'elle serait une fille perdue, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle préférait mille fois être sa catin que la femme de n'importe quel autre. Elle avait été battue comme jamais auparavant par sa tante et enfermée dans sa chambre avec juste du pain sec et de l'eau… Mais ça ne l'empêchait jamais de trouver un moyen de le retrouver.

Il savait ce qu'elle endurait. Il l'accueillait toujours à bras ouverts, mais jusqu'à cette nuit d'orage, il n'avait jamais parlé de mariage. Puis, elle avait tué cet homme au masque de fer, et il lui avait tout révélé : l'existence de Philippe, son plan pour remplacer le roi falot pour un autre d'aussi royale lignée… En souvenir de ce moment qui avait scellé leurs deux existences, ils avaient conservé le masque du bandit… et des années plus tard, il leur avait inspiré le plan qui les avait menés au pouvoir.

Après cela, le mariage avait été planifié rapidement. Ils étaient pressés tous les deux. Pressés d'en finir ; pressés de partir ; pressé de passer à leur vie à deux et à la mise en œuvre de ce qui était devenu _leur projet_. En outre, ils redoutaient la venue d'autres assassins.

Il l'avait épousée sans dot, sans vertu, sans rien… toute nue, armée seulement de sa volonté et de son esprit. Elle avait aussitôt mis toutes ses forces pour le seconder de son mieux. Il aurait pu choisir une autre femme… une femme plus belle et plus sophistiquée pour l'accompagner dans sa conquête du pouvoir. Mais il l'avait choisie elle, une jeune provinciale mal dégrossie. Elle avait mis toutes ses forces pour être une épouse digne de lui. Elle avait appris les usages de la cour. Elle avait appris les langues étrangères : l'anglais, l'allemand, l'italien, le suédois… Ainsi, quand il avait arrangé le mariage de Philippe avec une princesse suédoise et l'avait placée comme dame de compagnie de la nouvelle reine, elle avait bien vite conquis l'amitié de la jeune étrangère esseulée, raffermissant ainsi l'emprise de son époux sur le couple royal.

Il restait juste une ultime marche à franchir. Elle frotta son énorme ventre en grimaçant. Il leur fallait une fille… Dans des souffrances auxquelles elle n'avait pas accordé d'importance, elle lui avait déjà donné deux garçons. Ils étaient gardés par un précepteur, non loin du lieu où elle avait grandi. Elle les aimait bien sûr. Ils étaient forts et robustes comme leur père. Quand elle les regardait, elle voyait l'homme auquel elle avait voué sa vie et son âme. Mais même pour eux, elle n'aurait pas voulu se séparer une journée de son époux.

Elle n'avait pas nourri elle-même ses enfants ; une nourrice avait été engagée. La semence du père, affirmait le médecin, gâtait le lait de la mère… et il n'était pas question qu'ils subissent deux années d'abstinence jusqu'au sevrage. Déjà les quarante jours après l'accouchement avaient été une torture pour tous les deux !

Il fallait que ce soit une fille, se répétaient-ils inlassablement. Le fils de Philippe venait d'avoir un an. Ils la marieraient avec le Dauphin. Leur fille serait la consécration de leur puissance.

Elle posa ses yeux amoureux sur lui. Tout avait été planifié dès le début… Subtiliser le roi Louis à son jumeau. Philippe sur le trône, il suffisait de le contrôler dans l'ombre et s'assurer de privilèges collatéraux. Ils étaient les favoris du « roi » et bénéficiaient ainsi de privilèges, de titres, de richesses inégalées. Elle se moquait de savoir si c'était bien honnête et n'avait guère de remords en songeant au roi Louis dont la tête, toujours dissimulée derrière le masque qui avait changé leur vie, avait roulé sur l'échafaud… Il avait été un si mauvais souverain. La gestion des décisions du royaume, entièrement inspirées par son génial mari, avait porté le pays au sein d'une ère très prospère. Les troubles avec les protestants avaient été calmés. Les relations avec les royaumes voisins étaient bonnes. Les coffres de la France débordaient ! Elle était si fière de contribuer aux actions de son époux à la Cour !

Elle réprima une légère plainte. Si les vraies douleurs de l'accouchement n'étaient pas encore là, elle sentait que cela ne tarderait guère. Pas ce soir ! s'invectiva-t-elle.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Bien entendu, il avait perçu sa gêne. Après sept ans, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dissimuler.

Il se dirigea derrière elle pour la masser. Ses mains étaient si agiles, si tendres… Même si elle ressemblait à une grosse vache impotente, il la désirait toujours… Et même à quelques jours de mettre au monde leur enfant, un seul de ses touchés affolait ses sens. _La passion l'enchaînera à ton mari et il te dominera_… Les paroles de la Bible résonnaient dans son esprit. Oui, elle était une fille d'Ève et elle n'avait nul désir de se libérer de joug de cet homme. _Elle était à lui, elle était sa chose et elle adorait cela._

\- Il faut que ce soit une fille, dit-elle.

\- La naissance est prévue pour bientôt… Es-tu en condition d'assister à cette réception ? souffla-t-il.

Et comment ! Cette réception serait la consécration de leur pouvoir. Elle ne laisserait pas un détail aussi insignifiant qu'un accouchement imminent la ternir !

\- Tu sais pourquoi nous devons y aller aujourd'hui ! Allez, aide-moi à m'habiller, je n'y arriverai pas seule !

Dieu qu'elle aimait le regard admiratif qu'il posait sur elle ! Alors qu'il l'aidait à passer une robe sur son corps difforme, elle sentait qu'il l'aurait plus volontiers à nouveau dévêtue… Quelle femme pouvait se targuer d'inspirer autant d'amour !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au Louvre, un valet s'approcha d'eux.

« Je vous annonce, monseigneur ? »

« Oui, » fit l'homme.

Ils échangèrent un sourire malicieux tandis que le serviteur ouvrait les portes de la salle de bal et prenait la parole.

« Son Excellence le Grand Maréchal de France, premier ministre du royaume, Monsieur François de Montsorot, et son épouse Madame de Montsorot… »


End file.
